uncertain future
by ricki rick
Summary: Nothing will ever hurt more than a Rasengan and Chidori to the chest... At least, that's what she hopes for. narusakusasu, obirinkaka
1. Chapter 1

Sakura considered herself to be logical individual. Temperamental, yes but reasonable and open-minded. Always thinking before doing, never rushing into battle and war, keeping her friends and loved ones in mind when doing something dangerous.

So _why?_

Why did she think this was a good, reasonable and logical thing to do?

If she was given the time to think about her actions, she would be horribly ashamed at how rash she acted, how much worry and pain she must of caused. But there was no time, not anymore and certainly not for her.

It hurt, if she was being honest with herself. It hurt a lot and Gods did she want the pain to stop, but she couldn't move and it seemed that neither could Sasuke and Naruto.

She can't blame them, she did give them quite a shock.

Hehe, a shock. Sakura looked down at the pale arm sparking with electricity that was currently stuck in her chest and the tan hand glowing blue with chakra next to it with a small smile.

She can feel her head look up at what she thinks is his face, her vision is blurry and fading quick, and she wants to show them that she's okay. That she wanted this. She wanted them to stop fighting.

(_she sad that it has to end this way, sad that the last memory they has of her is this bloody mess, sad that she has let her boys down again_)

She can vaguely hear Naruto, his breathe picking until it's borderline panic and hysteria. She knows that he wants to pull his hand out but doesn't know if it will make things worst. Doesn't know if it will hurt her even more. Doesn't know if it will matter anymore.

But he makes a decision and soon she's in his arms, the two boys hovering over her like a shield. Holding onto her like a lifeline.

She's gone before she can reassure her sun and moon that she's fine. That she's _happy_. So she forces all the love and affection and warmth she has left in her body into into a smile for them to see.

The last thing she hears is deafening silence.

Naruto screams, not ready to accept it. Sasuke can't breathe, unable to look away.

Both their hands are stained red.

When Kakashi finds them again, all three of his students hours later, his expects a much happier picture than what his sees. He can't say anything as Naruto cries to him to help her or when Sasuke looks at him with helpless pleading eyes. Instead he grabs hold of her and makes his way back to the camp with numb sense of failure.

_Team 7 is gone again. This time forever._


	2. Chapter 2

When Sakura wakes up again, its not to the face of God, or Judgement or even the flames of hell. A part of her is grateful for that, its the part that can't yet accept that shes dead.

Instead Sakura wakes up to a blinding light, her senses immediately overwhelmed by everything. She's cold and hot at the same time, her body covered in slick and goop, she feels gross. There's sounds everywhere, beeping, shouting and crying.

She doesn't realise she's the one that's crying.

Suddenly, there's warmth. Her body is pressed against something soft and she feels the thumping of a heartbeat. Immediately, she calms down and soon her cries become quiet whimpers and then nothing.

There's a voice cooing at her, whispering in a language that Sakura does not understand. But she can hear the love, the affection, the fondness in those whispers. She falls asleep to the sound of that voice.

The first few years of her new life is beyond difficult.

There's no such thing as shinobi beyond stories and games. The world is divided into continents and then into countries. The word "_Village_" is used only to refer to rural areas in Africa. Instead there is cars, trucks, planes. The hospital she visits for checkups make her drool and the advancement of medical knowledge makes her heart beat like crazy. But...

Chakra is non-existent, every time she asks her parents about it, they give her odd looks but still praise her for having a wild imagination.

_"Good for English essays." Her father says, proud that his daughter had gotten his creative mind._

English. That was another obstacle she had to overcome. So different from the language she used before and twice has difficult.

By age twelve, she gets nostalgic to the point of fevers whenever she thinks about her past life. Phantom pains claw at her chest when she remembers her sun and moon.

(_she remembers how both their hands forced their ways through her chest, tearing at her flesh, burning her skin. she wakes up screaming and can't sleep for days. her parents fret and worry to the point of tears but she keeps her mouth shut and head down in shame)_

By the time she's 16 again and then 17, she finds the courage to move on, to let go of her past life. Part of this because now that she's older than she's ever been before, she doesn't need to hold into the fear of dying young again. The fear of her past life coming to get her again. Now that she's past what she has dubbed the "Death Flag" she can finally breathe more easily.

Her action of celebration was to die her dull brown hair to the bright rosy pink from before. Her parents had grounded her for that one but didn't force her to get rid of it.

_"It's suits you." Her mother says with a soft smile, happy that her daughter feels comfortable enough to express herself._

She can move on now, let go of her shackles, find her ground to stand on.

And she does.

It hits her in the middle of a Biology exam, when she going through her answers for the second time.

She could become a _doctor_.

It was one of the few things that didn't send her into immediate panic or depression, despite all the gruesome memories that came with the occupation. Hell, she already knew half the theory, it was just a manner of learning how to do it without chakra this time around. She'd have to work extra hard since there was no Tsunade or Shizune to help her but she was willing to put in the extra hours.

She could do this.

She would do this.

And that set Sakura on the path to finding the one connection between this world and the last. _Her_.

_Rin Nohara._


End file.
